After The Rain
by RobotKat
Summary: The Chief and Go over the years. Will be updated gradually.


• Ten Years Before •

• • •

"I'm s...sorr...I don't know if I...hnk..."

"I'm comfortable with giving you another moment. Just focus."

It seemed to come off more as a command to the young man, and he choked back another sob, left hand returning to shield his eyes. Chujo sighed loudly and pushed the Scotties box back to Go.

"Would you prefer to submit a written statement?"

Go took what could have been three tissues. "J-just a...m-mo..."

Chujo nodded stiffly. Perhaps Murasame was having more success with the Von Vogler girl.

"N-now...where were we?" Go soon responded, albeit with an obvious warble in his voice.

"You'd just finished explaining what you saw during the incident."

"Ah."

"And then you asked if you'd be able to clear Vogler's name."

"Ah yes, I was just ab-"

"And then I said it wouldn't be possible, not without a number of honest witne-"

Go doubled over sobbing again, leaving Chujo unsure whether or not to get up and leave. He could almost catch "he was like a father" amidst the cluttered, sloppy weeping.

"Perhaps I'd been too harsh in saying so," he continued, ignoring the incoming migraine. "Mr. Go, go back to the part about Ms. Von Vogler's powers."

"Okay..." Go looked up, and Chujo was particularly stunned by the boy's face for a moment; despite his position, he was very young-looking and pale, like a porcelain doll brought to life. His delicate-looking eyes were pink and still pooled with tears, his bangs coming down from where they'd formerly been strategically combed back. He looked like a scared teenager playing dress-up as a scientist.

Chujo forced himself to look away, lest he feel a non-professional connection with this man.

"F-Farmelle can teleport," Go continued. "It requires a lot of concentration on her behalf, as in, there's no possibility of her triggering it accidentally. I've been an intern for Von Vogler for two and a half years now, and I've only witnessed her use it once, which also had been her first time."

"So this latest use is only her second? Can you explain what happened the first time?"

Go sat up, pensive, and Chujo could see him calming down fairly well. "She was almost seven at the time...our team was attempting to start a very, very primitive energy system, and the doctor had brought his family in to watch. I believe Farmelle was standing by Yin Ling and a few interns at the time..."

"Who was that?"

"The doctor's, er, late wife." Go paused to construct an explanation that wouldn't send him into tears. "In short, the machine toppled towards Yin Ling and Farmelle, and somehow Farmelle was able to s-survive. She reappeared next to the doctor before falling unconscious."

"I take it the others weren't as lucky?" Chujo hoped for a better time to complement the man on his eloquence.

"N-no." Go sighed, looking to the floor. "Von Vogler had her on monitored bedrest for a day or so afterwards. He only told Emmanuel and I, but he'd determined that the teleportation had temporarily used up her, if I may, 'life force'."

"Hmm..."

"It eats her ability to function properly. Unless we can find a way to harness it and repair all abhorrent effects, I don't recommend her using it more than once a year." Go looked up somberly at Chujo. "I'd prefer she doesn't use it at all."

"I see." Chujo's hand moved to seize a few documents on his left. "Well, I'd noted Von Vogler's team had a bit of a connection to Interpol, and I was wondering if that's what brought you here."

"It was part of Von Vogler's emergency protocol, in the event he wouldn't be around to raise either of his children. I...I can't raise her by myself. I'm only eighteen."

Chujo adjusted his sunglasses. "And I sense you want help for her teleportation, too."

"Yes!" Go almost seemed comforted now. "I can perform an internship if necessary."

"Mr. Go, please, feel free to loosen up now." Chujo attempted to smile. "You've been talking like a textbook all this time. That's not to say I don't appreciate how informative you are."

Go nodded quietly, although a tad embarrassed now. "O-okay."

"I'd be happy to add you two to the Beijing team, however. Let me set up temporary lodgings for you both while we complete your background check. One room or two?"

"Perhaps one," Go said softly. "Farmelle's been having trouble sleeping."

Chujo was now carefully filling out something on a request form. "I'll call her in here in just a moment to ask if she'd like a codename. You're welcome to choose one as well."

"I th-think only she needs the protection. I'm j-just a scientist."

Chujo didn't respond, his hands flurrying across the page, scrawling letters Go knew he'd only be lucky to ever see.

"Yoh Go," Chujo said carefully, presumably passing a personal information section. "Interesting sound to it, huh?"

Go simply nodded. "In Chinese, it's Yong Wu, same characters."

"...Ah." Chujo felt something in him sting vividly from how awkward the conversation was getting. "Any...anything thing I could call in for you? Water, food, tissues?"

The young man limply shook his head.

Chujo reached for a buzzer at his desk's side. "Kenji Murasame, please bring our trainee to my office."

He waited a moment, focused on the buzzer. Go just about whispered, "Th...thank you for not announcing her name."

The chief only nodded.

It was a short while until the door opened, a tall Franco-Japanese man garbed in pink at the knob, and Farmelle rushed into the room and promptly settled by Go's side. Her teddy bear obscured most of her face from Chujo, perhaps intentionally.

"Miss Von Vogler, we're going to let you and Mr. Go stay at this base," Chujo told her. "In addition, we'll account for your education and necessary therapy. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Farmelle burrowed further into Go's coat. "N-No. I just wanna go to bed."

"At five thirty in the evening?"

Farmelle nodded tiredly.

"Well..." _This girl is terrified of me,_ Chujo thought to himself. "...Well, one matter needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. You may need a codename in case."

"In case of what?" She asked, her eyes wide, infused with newfound terror.

"Just in case you get older and decide to become an Interpol agent," Chujo replied mechanically, glazing over the truth. "Have you got any ideas?"

Farmelle looked down for a moment, searching her mind for any possible suggestions. She blinked a few times, and then looked up plainly, saying, "Yin Ling."

"I-I don't think your father would approve of that," Go stuttered.

"But...what would it be in Japanese kanji, then?" She was set on the idea.

Go took a moment to calculate something. "Gin...Gin Rei. Either way, it means 'silver bell'."

For the first time since Chujo had met the girl, Farmelle smiled brightly, turning to face him. "I wanna be known as Ginrei!"

"Excellent..." Chujo completed writing something down on the request form. "There's a one year turnaround in case you change your mind at any point."

"I really like this, though!" Farmelle beamed, now holding comfortably onto Go's arm.

Chujo stuffed the form into a wide envelope and begun to reach for the buzzer at his side once more, but halted automatically.

It was Go's face. Amidst a tear-streaked, flushed and disheveled mess, the young man now wore the slightest smile, his delicate dark eyes focused right on the chief, although the older man didn't know just how long this had been going on. Chujo silently cursed himself; _he's nothing more than a boy. Don't let yourself do something disgustingly foolish._

Taking in a breath, Chujo ordered the buzzer, "Housing file request to the office, please..."

• • •


End file.
